Smeagol Misses his family
by Frodo's sister
Summary: This story is about Smeagol/Gollum reminiscing about his past with his family and friends while sitting in the cave with the one ring. There is no slash or anything immoral in this story. Constructive critism instead of flames please. Possible spoilers
1. Chapter 1

Smeagol Misses his Family

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings Tolkien and New Line Cinema does.

A Short Christian message at the end of the story.

Gollum was sitting on a rock, fingering the cold smooth ring he held in his hands. He was admiring the ring, and his heart was filled with love for it. The ring whispered lies to him for many years telling him that he doesn't need anybody but it, and that it will protect him and make him happy. The ring wound itself around his mind and heart like a poisonous snake filing him with desire for it.

He loved the ring, but he also hated it. The ring tormented him for years telling him that he was a weakling, and that he could not survive without it. It shaped him into a very skinny, stringy, frog like creature. I took everything away from him that made him happy including; sunshine, feel of soft grass, taste of fresh fruit, and love of his family.

Gollum felt loneliness in the depths of his heart. No one has loved him for many years since he had killed Deagol for the ring. He wished sometimes that he had never seen the ring, that he had never killed Deagol for it, and that his family never cursed and banished him. He longed to be back in the Wilderlands with his family and enjoy their love and companionship. He remembered when his mother held him in his arms and comforted him, when his father swung him around in joy, when his aunts gave him cookies, and when he played with his cousins in the fields. He remembered how much he loved them all, but his love for them was replaced by the ring; it became a golden idol to him.

He began to reminiscent about the time his family had a picnic party for his Uncle Tony's birthday.

It was a warm day in early June. He was sitting on a chair in the kitchen watching his mother and Aunt Violet cooking a meal for Uncle Tony's birthday. Aunt Violet was stirring one pot and his mother was adding seasonings to another. The window was kept open to let the breeze in.

"This will be our best picnic yet," said Aunt Violet.

"It should be with all the cooking we and the other ladies are doing, it is not likely that anybody will be going hungry," said Sméagol's mother.

"Uncle Toby will be happy with this picnic we are preparing for him. He likes being out doors," said Aunt Violet.

"Who's going to bake a birthday cake for Uncle Tony?" Smeagol asked.

"Your Aunt Tulip will be baking the cake, Smeagol dear," his mother answered.

At that moment Deagol entered the kitchen door with a fishing pole in his hand.

"And what will the cake look like?" Deagol asked.

"I'm not sure," Sméagol's mother answered.

"I'm sure it will be delicious," said Aunt Violet.

"I have never tasted cake that wasn't delicious," said Smeagol.

"Neither have I," said his mother.

"Hello Deagol," Smeagol said, happy to see his friend again.

"Hello Smeagol, ready to go fishing?" Deagol asked.

"Yes I am. Let's go."

Smeagol grabbed his fishing pole and walked out of the house with Smeagol.

Sméagol's mother called after them. "Have fun boys, and I hope you catch some fish.

The two friends were sitting on the soft grass dipping their feet in the cool water. They had their hooks far out into the water waiting for a bite.

"I can't wait for the picnic tomorrow, cousin," said Deagol.

"I can't wait either," said Smeagol. "We will have a lot fun, swimming, playing games, eating food…"

"And companionship," Deagol added. "There is nothing like enjoying the company of family and friends."

"Of course," said Smeagol. "I'm glad they are holding this picnic near the river."

"Me too, I love going swimming."

When Deagol's line, began to jerk he began to pull the fish in, but the fish was too heavy for him to pull in by himself.

"Help me pull the fish in," said Deagol.

Smeagol dropped his line, and grabbed Deagol's fishing pole, and together they hauled the large fish to the shore.

"Wow! That's the biggest fish I have ever seen you catch!" exclaimed Smeagol.

"I will ask my mother to cook it," said Deagol. "Will you help me carry it home, Smeagol? It's too big for me to carry by myself."

Smeagol and Deagol lifted the fish and carried it to Deagol's house.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See other page.

Short Christian Message at the end of the story.

It was warm outside the next day, but not too hot. There were several trees spread out through out the area, and in front of the trees was a flowing river. The water was kind of golden in color, and the reflection from the sun, and the trees made the water look even more beautiful. Lots of people were sitting on blankets near the river, talking and laughing with each other, lots of children were playing tag and other games with each other, and lots of other people were swimming and paddling in their boats in the river.

Smeagol was sitting on the blanket with his mother and Aunt Violet.

"I knew this picnic would make Uncle Tony happy," said his mother. "Look at him laughing," she gestured towards him.

"You are right; he is very happy," said Aunt Violet.

At that moment Deagol and three other hobbit lads came over.

"Come on Smeagol," let's go swimming," said Deagol.

Smeagol got up.

"Last one to the river is a goblin," Polo yelled.

The five tweanagers ran to the river. When they got there, one of the hobbits jumped into the river, and Smeagol jumped in after him.

"Brrr! It's cold!" Smeagol complained.

"It is cold," said Ham.

"Stop complaining," said a hobbit lad on the shore named Polo. "You'll warm up in no time."

He jumped in the water and joined them. Smeagol splashed him with water.

"I'm going to get you for this Smeagol," Polo said.

He splashed Smeagol back.

A minute later Tom jumped in the water and was immediately splashed by the three hobbit lads who were already in the water. Deagol jumped in immediately after him.

"Look who's in last place," said Ham.

"Deagol is goblin!" Smeagol yelled.

The others joined in.

"Deagol is a goblin! Deagol is a goblin!"

They all began to splash Deagol. Deagol grabbed Smeagol and began to wrestle with him in the water.

"Look, there is Flora and her friends," said Tom.

Several feet away from them a small group of hobbit lasses were playing in the water. Smeagol was staring at Flora. The water made her curly light brown hair limp and soaked her floral dress, but she still looked beautiful in Sméagol's eyes. He heard her laughing and saw her nice bright smile. Her smile went all the way up to her brown eyes. When she saw Smeagol looking at her, she looked back at him. They were mesmerized by each other.

"Are you having a staring contest, Smeagol?" Deagol asked. "Smeagol? Smeagol?"

"I think they are in love," said Tom.

"This will get his attention," said Polo.

He splashed Smeagol.

"What happened?" Smeagol asked while he was coming out of a fog.

"You are in love with Flora aren't you?" said Tom.

Smeagol blushed.

"See, he's in love," he said to the other hobbit lads.

All of them were laughing.

"I'm going to get you for this," said Smeagol.

He began to splash the other hobbit lads.

He splashed water towards Deagol, but Deagol moved to the left side.

"Missed me!" Deagol yelled.

The girls were now watching Smeagol and the other lads playing and splashing.

"Should we join the fun Flora?" Daisy asked her.

"Yes."

The hobbit lasses waded over to the lads and began to splash them.

"Got you!" Daisy shouted when she splashed water on Ham.

"There you are Smeagol," said Flora.

She splashed a large amount of water at him but he ducked underwater.

A second later, he popped up and said, "Missed me."

She tried to splash more water at him, but he ducked underwater again.

"Miss me again."

Flora was splashed in the water from behind her. When she turned around she saw one of her friends laughing at her. Smeagol took the opportunity and splashed a wall of water on Flora making her looked more soaked then before. She turned around and splashed him. The hobbit lads and lasses continued to splash each other.

"Let's have a swimming contest," said Athelas.

Polo looked at her and she looked at him back. Both of them were mesmerized by each other.

"I guess I'm not the only one who is in love," Smeagol said to Deagol.

"Polo splashed him."

A few hours later Smeagol was sitting on the picnic blanket eating cake with his mother, Aunt Violet, and the Grandmother.

"How are you enjoying your cake, Smeagol?" the Grandmother asked.

"This is the best cake I ever ate," Smeagol said while he plunged his fork in the white cake that was covered with white frosting and blue trimmings.

He brought the piece into his mouth and savored the taste of the sweet cake and the sweeter frosting. It tasted heavenly.

"Aunt Tulip baked a terrific cake," said Aunt Violet.

"She won the baking contest last year," said Sméagol's mother.

Smeagol continued to enjoy eating the cake.

Smeagol returned to the present and was holding the now hated ring in his hand.

"I wishsssesss I have never seen the ringsss. It took everything away from me; family, friendsss, fun, the feel of soft grassesss underneath my feet, and the pleasant warmth of the sun. How I longsss to go back home to my family and friendssss and enjoy their lovessss and companionshipssss again," Smeagol said sadly.

"They will neverssss welcomessss you back," Gollum sneered.

"They will," Smeagol argued.

"They hatessss ussss, and they curssssed at us. They are jealousss of us because of the preciousss. They willsss never welcomessss us home," Gollum sneered again.

"Nobody lovesss me I am all alone," Smeagol said, sadly.

"We are notsss alone; we have the preciousss."

"The ring ruined everything. I hatesss it."

"The preciousss is ssssso beautiful. We dessssiresss it ssssso much. It helpssss ussss to survivesss. It makesss usss invisssible sssos we can catch goblinsss, and other creaturesss. They never seessss usss, so they cantssss hurtssss us. How can we hatesss it? How can we throwsss it away?"

Smeagol closed the ring in his fist and raised his hand in the air to throw it away. He wanted to get rid of the ring. It had ruined his life, but just as he was about to throw the ring, It began to whisper poisonous words to him.

"How can you throw me away; I give you everything you want. I make you invisible so you catch as much prey as you want. I protect you, and make you invincible. Nobody can harm you as long as you have me, and I will never leave you. I am also very beautiful and shiny. You can't live without me; you need me."

He opened his hand again. The ring consumed him with so much desire for it that he could not throw it away. It did not, however, get rid of the aching loneliness he felt. He would never be loved by anyone again. Tears began to fall out of his eyes.

The End.

Authors note: Just as Smeagol could not get rid of the ring by himself, we cannot overcome sin without God's help. That is why we need prayers.


End file.
